Emotions are beautiful
by Torchwood246
Summary: An angel called Grace is the only angel who knows the truth about the fall of the angels to earth. She knew it wasn't Castiel's fault. She goes to find him and she meets two handsome brothers. Will she figure out these new emotions which are so strange to her? What do they mean? And why does her heart rate increase when she looks at Dean Winchester? Dean/OC fic
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a request from FeralG3. It was a really beautiful idea and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much**

Before I met Dean Winchester, I was just the same as any other angel. I followed orders and I never questioned them, even if I felt uncomfortable. I'd only left heaven once or twice and only on orders. That was until the fall. All of the angels falling from heaven like a thousand meteors. It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced and yet it looked beautiful. I landed in Texas and it took me five days to find a host. Her name was Melanie and she was a young woman in the last few seconds of her life. I kept her alive. It was my way of saying thanks for letting me borrow her body. When I woke up in her body, my chest felt like something was closing around it and I felt cold. It was only later that I recognised the feeling as panic. I had never felt that before. I then remembered why I felt panicked. I knew the truth about what happened: Metatron had tricked Castiel into closing heaven. But none of the other angels knew that. They all thought it was Castiel. They would be after him. I had to protect him. I knew about his work with his garrison and we were friends. As much as angels could be anyway. I began to search for him.

Over time, the angel Bartholomew began creating a faction of angels and I felt that more would follow. This worried me because I didn't want any angels to die. I had to stop my search for Castiel to try and find out what was going on and to prevent angels joining them. Finally, I spoke to a reaper who said that Bartholomew had hired another reaper to find and kill Castiel. My heart began beating furiously and the panic I felt earlier rose again. After a few days, I finally managed to track the reaper down and I got a car and drove to the address I had found. I stormed into the building and was surprised to be met with Castiel standing alongside the dead reaper and two other men who I guessed were Sam and Dean as they fitted the description but I didn't know which was which. I just knew that they were friends with Castiel. Immediately my attention was caught by the slightly shorter one. I was struck by how physically attractive he was and I felt a warm butterfly feeling in my chest. It was weird. I hadn't really felt true human emotions before so I didn't really know what it was. I spent a moment staring at how perfectly aligned his features were, his cuts and bruises were the only thing stopping the symmetry.

'Castiel. Are you alright?' I asked, looking at Sam and Dean suspiciously.

'I'm fine. I think. Grace, what are you doing here?' He questioned.

'Looking for you. Every angel thinks you were the one who caused the fall except me. I thought you could do with some help.' I replied.

'Cas. Who is this?' The short guy asked.

I frowned, slightly surprised by the use of a contracted version of Castiel's name.

'An angel. She's apparently here to help us.'

'Yeah and I think we should get out of here before any other angels track you down the same way I did.' I said as I walked towards the door.

'How did you find us?' Sam asked.

'The reaper who I'm guessing just tried to kill you.' I answered, 'I got word that it was about to happen so I came straight here.'.

'What's your name anyway?' Dean asked.

'Grace.' I replied.

'Nice to meet you Grace.' Dean said with a smile and, surprisingly, I smiled back.

I went with them back to the bunker. In the car I began to get to know the two men. Sam was really sweet but I instantly preferred Dean. He was so funny. I don't think I had ever laughed so much in my life. I'd never really talked to a human for so long before and I was rather enjoying it. Castiel was talking to him about the fall and how it had happened.

'So what did he say the spell was for?' Dean asked.

'To seal heaven. To prevent the angels from moving their war down here. The exact opposite of what happened.' Castiel responded, bitterly.

However, things soon changed when we got back to the bunker as Dean then said that we couldn't stay there. As Castiel and Dean were talking, I looked around the main room of the bunker and I was struck by how messy it was. There were papers littering the table and there were cobwebs hanging in the top corners. The lights flickered every so often and the other another light was broken. That would never happen in heaven. It looked prettier and more comfy than heaven though and a part of me wished that I could spend more time here. I didn't know why I wanted to do that. It wasn't like there was anything special about it. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on their conversation.

Dean kicked us out which confused me because he couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. I thought that he and Sam were friends with Castiel. I don't know why but I felt slightly disappointed. For some reason, over the next few days, I couldn't get the image of Dean's face out of my head. I met many humans during that time but none of them left such a lasting impression. I found myself wanting to meet him again. A few weeks later, after wondering around for a long time, Castiel and I ended up outside a gas station. We were tired and hungry and we had no money. On the outside there was a sign saying that they were hiring workers. Castiel and I went inside and tried to get them to hire us as we knew we needed some money to get by and I wanted to stay to try and protect him in case any other angels tracked him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed this story! It was so much fun to write. I hope the ending isn't too sickly sweet.**

This next time I saw Dean was when Castiel was attacked by a Rit Zien angel. Cas and I had been working as Sales Associates at a gas station and we found out about four people who mysteriously combusted around our area. When Cas mentioned calling Dean I suddenly felt slightly nervous. I expected him to come with Sam but apparently he was busy so Dean came by himself.

'Hey. Grace, isn't it?' Dean asked, and I nodded, flattered that he had remembered my name.

'Yeah. Good to see you again Dean.' I replied, with a smile. My heart was fluttering and my breaths became short.

As we visited the newest crime scene Cas and I realised that it was the work of a Rit Zien angel. Rit Zien angels mercy-kill wounded angels but this one is unable to tell the difference between the temporary and permenant pain of humans so he has been killing anyone with any kind of distress. Castiel then left to go on a date and it was just Dean and I. We decided to go and get dinner. We went to a local diner and tucked into two hamburgers and two beers.

'So, what kind of angel are you?' Dean asked.

'I'm a seraph. I just help with heaven's paperwork.' I replied, blushing slightly at his interest.

'So this is the first time you've been to earth?' He questioned.

'Yeah. It's super weird. I've never felt emotions this intense. Some I don't even know what they are.' I admitted.

'Mabye I could help. Describe the feeling.' He said.

Suddenly I felt rather self conscious. I wanted to ask about the weird feelings I felt around him but I couldn't make it obvious. I decided to give it a go but without giving too much away.

'Say there is this one person. When I see him or hear his name my heart beats quicker and I feel slightly nervous around him. Almost like I can't breathe. For some reason, I want him to like me.' I explain.

'Sounds like love' Dean said, with a coy smile.

'Love?' I questioned.

'When you love someone. You want to spend your life with them. Kind of like a friend, but more so.' Dean explained.

I know. It's just...not something I thought I'd ever experience.' I replied, my face growing red.

'Well. You should. It's fun. Especially sex.' He said with a grin, making me go even more red.

'You're saying I should show this person how I feel?' I said, feeling myself moving forward, closer to him.

'Yeah.' He agreed, also leaning forward.

'How do I do that?' I asked, my breath getting shorter and my heart beating furiously.

'First. You run your hand along their hair like so.' He said and his hand reaches forward further and tucked my hair behind my ear. My instinct was to jerk away but I stuck it out when I realised that I wanted him to do that.

'Then you kiss them.' He added and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I leaned forward into it, kissing back. Fire burned in my chest. If this was what emotions are. I liked it. We broke apart and he smiled.

'Let's get out of here.' He said and he paid and took my hand and led me out of the diner towards the impala. Then he drew me towards him and kissed me again, more passionately this time. Then his phone rings. We broke apart and he groaned but he answered it.

'Sherriff?' Dean asked. He listened to what was being said and his face darkened.

'The husband's still out there.' Dean replied, grimly.

I knew then that we had work to do. But I had truely experienced love for the first time in my life. I had to put it on hold for now but I was not going to let it go.


End file.
